In fiscal year 2010, we analyzed the microarray data obtained from skin biopsies of skin phototoxicity. These biopsies resulted from phototesting of human subjects before and after doxycycline ingestion to obtain clinical information on doxycycline-induced cutaneous phototoxicity. The data were evaluated to ensure that the microarray chips yielded sufficient data. The analysis demonstrated that there were gene expression signals in skin treated with doxycycline alone (without ultraviolet or light exposure) compared to control skin. We amended our protocol in 2010 to allow us to re-treat healthy volunteers with doxycycline to obtain additional biopsies. Our goal is to validate our microarray findings. We have treated 2 additional healthy volunteers in fiscal year 2010.